Are You My Ninja?
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: By I don't care about Taz yang kehilangan acc ffn-nya. Ilmu pengetahuan? Dunia ninja? Apa! Semua menjadi satu! Hanya mencari seorang Sasuke kenapa menjadi serumit ini? Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Kenapa dunia serba canggih menjadi dusun seperti ini? Terlebih, kenapa semua manusianya menggunakan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh? Naruto, kau siapa? Apa benar kamu adalah ninjaku? SasuNaru


**Are You My Ninja?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaruSasu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Alur maju-mundur yang rumit, hard theme, Miss typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah hayalan dari Author belaka, dan bukan untuk dikomersilkan.**

**Cerita ini kepunyaan I don't care about Taz yang nebeng di Azusa-senpai :')Terima kasih sudah minjamin acc pada newbi nggak tahu diri ini. Yang sudah mencemari acc senpai yang kece. Benar-benar nggak enak, tapi kemungkinan besar ini adalah fic terakhir Taz. Jadi, senpai nggak usah takut akan terganggu dengan keberadaan Taz. Reader yang bosan sama Taz juga bisa tenang karena sebentar lagi mungkin kalian nggak akan ngelihat Taz #apabanget. **

**Cerita ini Taz buat untuk ulang tahun:**

**Sabaku Ryutaro, Princess Teme, Touisback yang ultahnya di bulan april semua. Jadi sengaja dibuat multi yang sampai-sampai nebeng orang lain. **

**Chapter 1: Sasuke?**

_Konoha, 28 April 3001…_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Pemuda berambut pirang berlari menelusuri jalan.

_Dimana dia? DIMANA DIA?!_

Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan. Hanya berbalut jas putih, dan celana jins panjang, Naruto menghabiskan napasnya untuk berlari menelusuri jalanan yang dikiranya telah dilewati sang kekasih. Sudah berkali-kali dia menelusuri jalan yang sama, namun jejak kekasihnya tidak ada sama sekali. Dia hanya dapat melihat kegemerlapan kota di tengah-tengah desain moderen pada era tahun 3000-an.

Napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada satupun 'hal' yang memperlihatkan keberadaan kekasihnya. Apa yang ada hanyalah lalu-lalang mobil terbang moderen di tengah-tengah gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi.

Tubuh Naruto melemas. Derap kaki kuat yang sejak tadi menapak pada tanah perlahan melambat. Wajah tampan aristokratnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Mata biru cemerlangnya menyembab—menahan air mata yang menyatu dengan tetesan-tetesan air hujan. Perlahan, dia terjatuh ke atas tempat berpijaknya. Semua ini adalah salah dia. Akibat kecerobohannya, Sasuke-lah yang menjadi korbannya. Ia telah mencelakakan kekasihnya.

_Aku…_

_Aku…_

_AKU YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA INI TERJADI!_

Naruto meremas kalung berwarna biru yang dikenakannya. "SASUKEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto, merobek keheningan malam, di tengah-tengah penyesalannya.

**Flashback**

_Kediaman Namikaze…_

_1 April 2999…_

Dua pemuda saling berkutat di atas kasur. Memanjakan yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Seorang pemuda raven memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendesah—bergairah, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang disebabkan oleh elusan lembut dari sang pemuda raven. Pagutan bibiran menciptakan decakan-decakan cinta erotis terdengar keras memenuhi kamar itu. Namun, tidak peduli suaranya begitu keras, pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang dimanja hanya mengerang keras sembari menjambak kekasihnya.

"Te—teme, kau terlalu keras!" desah sang uke di tengah-tengah hantaman kejantanan pada lubangnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Sebentar lagi, sayang..," desahnya, menikmati lubang hangat, dan sempit yang bisa membuat suaranya menjadi serak.

Menyatukan tubuh cukup lama membuat kedua pemuda tersebut nyaris mencapai klimaks. Sasuke yang sejak tadi menikmati permainannya mengerang keras, ketika sesuatu yang mendesak—memenuhi— mencapai kejantanannya. Sedangkan, layaknya sang seme, pemuda yang bernama Naruto semakin sulit untuk menahan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya yang secara lama dia tahan untuk memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Dengan geraman dan erangan yang sangat keras, kedua pemuda tersebut pun mencapai klimaksnya secara bersama-sama, hingga membuat tubuh mereka kotor terbasahi oleh cairan kenikmatan duniawi.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memandang langit-langit kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke?" bisik Naruto pada kekasihnya yang sedang menahan ngantuk.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke, tidak jelas.

Melihat kekasihnya masih tersadar, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak dari atas kasur, dan membuat kain selimut tipis yang membaluti tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai—memperlihatkan tubuh indah maskulin yang membuat Sasuke tidak bosan untuk memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu hanya mengamati kekasihnya yang kini berpindah tempat ke arah etalase yang belum pernah Naruto buka sama sekali. Bahkan, Sasuke pun tidak tahu isi di dalam etalase tersebut.

Naruto menekan sebuah tombol di pinggir etalase tersebut yang ternyata menciptakan sebuah hologram yang tergambarkan di atas etalase. Hologram tersebut menampilkan deretan-deretan angka yang Naruto tekan sebelum etalase tertutup tersebut terbuka. Oh, ternyata hologram tersebut adalah kunci untuk membuka etalase yang selama ini Naruto tutup.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di dalam etalase. Ia memasangkan sesuatu pada lehernya sebelum membawa sebuah kotak yang berasal dari dalam etalase ke arah Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur, dan Sasuke langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto agar bisa duduk dengan cara saling berhadap-hadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

Naruto menunjukkan kalung yang baru saja dikenakannya. "Ini punyaku..," katanya dengan senyuman sangat tulus, "dan yang di dalam sini adalah punyamu," lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah kotak tua yang tampaknya terbuat dari kayu mahogani.

Di saat Naruto membuka kotak itu, Sasuke menyelidik kalung yang dikenakan Naruto. Tampaknya kalung tersebut sangat familiar. Ia seperti mengenal bentuk dan warna biru kalung yang dikenakan Naruto. Dimana dia pernah melihatnya? Sasuke mencoba memutar memorinya sebelum suatu ingatan terbesit di dalam otaknya. A—astaga! Jangan bilang kalung yang dikenakan Naruto adalah kalung yang merupakan bagian dari dongeng yang selama ini beredar di kalangan anak-anak. Tidak mungkin kalung itu ada. Pasti yang dikenakan Naruto hanyalah imitasi.

"Ini adalah kalung yang selama ini selalu menjadi legenda di kalangan anak-anak…," seperti membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan seme-nya. "Kalung yang menciptakan banyak kekuatan di dalamnya…," Naruto memperlihatkan kalung warna merah darah di tangannya, dan mengecupnya dengan pelan. "Kalung yang ayahku teliti selama ini."

"Lalu, kekuatan apa yang di dalam kalung tersebut? Tidak mungkin di dunia serba moderen seperti ini kepercayaan mengenai kekuatan-kekuatan magis masih mengalir di dalam tubuh dirimu dan ayahmu," Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Naruto, setahuku kau adalah orang paling logis di dunia ini karena kau, kakek, dan ayahmu adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam pembangunan dunia, hingga bisa moderen seperti saat ini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia bergerak ke arah belakang Sasuke, hendak memasangkan kalung tersebut. "Terkadang, banyak hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh ilmu pengetahuan…," Naruto mengunci kalung berbandul merah yang sudah dipasangkan secara apik di leher Sasuke. "Seperti rasa sayangku padamu, tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, sesuatu energi besar, hingga sulit untuk diteliti, namun bisa menghancurkan dunia tersimpan di dalam kalung ini," Naruto mengecup pundak Sasuke—lembut.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia mengerutkan kening, memandang Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung. "Ini adalah eksperimen ayahmu dan dirimu. Selain itu, kau belum meneliti kalung ini secara tuntas, bukan?"

Naruto memandang kalung yang berkilau indah di leher Sasuke. "Sesuatu yang sangat indah dengan kekuatan tersembunyi, dan tidak dapat dimiliki oleh orang lain bagiku sangat pantas dan sesuai diberikan padamu…," katanya. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Uchiha bungsu. "dan akupun mempercayai kekuatan besar hanyalah akan membawa pertarungan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan penelitian ini…," lanjutnya, dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Melamunnya Sasuke menjadi sebuah kesempatan manis untuk Naruto. Dengan pelan, Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Uchiha bungsu sebelum Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

Ciuman yang berawal dari hal manis berubah menjadi penuh gairah dan saling mendominasi. Mereka berdua saling mengaitkan, memijat, dan mengeluskan lidah sebelum pemuda Namikaze mendorong Sasuke ke atas kasur—meminta pemuda raven untuk memanjakannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha (Dunia Ninja), 28 April 1996…_

_Tengah Kota Konoha…_

"Ambilah!" perintah pemuda blonde di depan Sasuke.

Mata sharingan di depan Naruto berputar cepat. Ia memandang kalung di depannya.

Di depan banyak rakyat, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah simbol kedamaian dunia ninja setelah perang dunia keempat berakhir. Pemuda Uzumaki yang berhasil mematahkan kekuatan bijuu akhirnya membagi kekuatan kesembilan monster terkuat ke dalam dua buah kalung yang terdapat chakra miliknya, dan chakra tersebut bisa dikatakan adalah penyegel kekuatan monster tersebut. Hanya ekor delapan dan sembilan saja yang tidak dipindahkan ke dalam kalung itu karena kedua monster tersebut sudah mempunyai tempat bernaung.

Pada awalnya, para ketua, dan para pemimpin desa ninja lain tidaklah setuju dengan keputusan Naruto untuk memberikan setengah kekuatan (monster) pada Uchiha. Namun, Naruto menjamin semuanya, jika dia tidak memberi kepercayaan pada Uchiha, maka peperangan akan terus terjadi. Maka dari itu, kunci satu-satunya yang Naruto mengerti agar menghentikan pemberontakkan yang dilakukan Uchiha si berego tinggi adalah memberi kepercayaan desa dan tanggung jawab pada Sasuke—Uchiha satu-satunya. Selain itu, mengakui keberadaan Uchiha dan kekuatannya adalah salah satu kunci kedamaian juga.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan ragu untuk mengambil kalung bermodel sama yang pernah dibuat oleh hokage satu dan digunakan oleh Naruto sebelum kalung tersebut pecah ketika mengendalikan hendak Kyuubi. Namun, warna merah darah adalah pembeda di antara kalung Sasuke dan kalung yang dibuat Hokage satu.

Ragu-ragunya Sasuke membuat Naruto jengah. Ia mengambil tangan Uchiha bungsu, dan menaruh kalung tersebut di atas telapak tangan Sasuke. "Terimalah..," bisik Naruto dengan senyuman tulus, "dan tolonglah jaga desa sesuai dengan ketulusanku memberikan kalung ini padamu," katanya, sambil memberikan kalung berisi monster ekor satu, hingga empat pada Sasuke.

Dengan ekspresi datar Sasuke memandang kalung di tangannya. Melihat cahaya sinar matahari yang mengkilat terpantul oleh kalung di tangannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Sebenarnya, dia tidak layak mendapatkan kalung ini. Dia terlalu banyak mengakibatkan kekacauan daripada membuat kebaikkan di saat akhir-akhir perang dunia. Namun, perasaan senang di saat menerima sesuatu yang berarti untuk desa membuat dirinya senang. Ia seperti telah mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang selama ini diinginkan kakaknya. Sesuatu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha untuk menjaga masa depan desa dan penerus-penerusnya.

Naruto menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "Jabatan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengajak.

Hening.

Seluruh ninja memandang gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Grap!

Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto, dan serentah ricuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kedamaian tersebut. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar—menanggapi sifat bersahabat Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

_Konoha, 28 April 3001…_

Seperti orang linglung, Naruto melihat ke arah sepenjuru arah. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Pemuda Namikaze memejamkan matanya. Dia harus berpikir dengan cepat. Ia harus menemukan Sasuke sebab… tanpa Sasuke dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah seorang anak muda jenius yang memiliki otak paling menonjol dibandingkan siapapun, namun tidak memiliki perasaan.

Bagi seorang Naruto, Sasuke adalah sihirnya.

Pemuda Uchiha adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat seorang Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkan suatu hal yang tidak dapat dijabarkan oleh rumusan ilmu pengetahuan, yaitu…

Kasih sayang.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…," gumam Naruto sembari beranjak dari atas jalanan. Ia kembali berlari, menuju suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya menemukan Sasuke.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Lab. IPTEK Central Konoha…_

_1 Mei 3001…_

"Data time machine hilang?!" teriak Tsunade, menggemparkan ruangan kerjanya.

Pemuda berambut merah menghela napas berat. Sial! Percobaannya selama bertahun-tahun telah dicuri hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Sekarang, dia tidak tahu dimana data-datanya berada. Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ketika memikirkan data-data time machine-nya akan jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

_Mudah-mudahan saja tidak…_

"Team investigasi sudah dikerahkan, jadi anda tidak usah khawatir…," kata Kyuubi, bersikap tenang, walaupun hatinya tidaklah sebaik ekspresinya.

BRAK!

Tsunade menggebrak meja. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi, ketika matanya menatap Kyuubi tajam. Sedangkan sepupu Naruto hanya bersikap dingin, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tidak usah khawatir katamu? Time machine adalah percobaan level S. Mesin tersebut merupakan mesin yang tidak boleh jatuh ke sembarang orang. Apa bila dunia kacau hanya karena keteledoran perusahaan kita, maka kau sama saja menghancurkan masa depan Ko—

"JADI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? AKUPUN TIDAK INGIN DATA MESIN TERSEBUT DICURI OLEH ORANG…," teriak Kyuubi, mengalahkan ketajaman suara Tsunade. "Disini, akupun menjadi korban. Akulah penemunya, dan orang tersebut dengan mudah mencuri data-dataku…," bisik Kyuubi dengan ekspresi sangat tertekan. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mimiknya berubah kembali santai.

"….," Tsunade kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

Mata merah kehijauan Kyuubi menatap Kepala Lab IPTEK Konoha dengan tajam. "Mau bagaimanapun, mesin ini akulah yang membuatnya, dan karena itu, dibandingkan siapapun, akulah yang paling tersakiti jika data mesin tersebut dicuri oleh seseorang…," kata Kyuubi. "Permisi…," bisiknya. Ia membalikkan badan, menuju pintu keluar setelah pamit dengan Tsunade—secara singkat.

BRAK!

Kyuubi menutup pintu dengan keras.

Hening.

Tsunade menghela nepas. "Sial!" lirih Tsunade sembari memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Lab bawah tanah Namikaze…_

Mata biru pemuda Namikaze menatap hologram di depannya. Deretan-deretan rumusan matematika dan fisika terpancar melewati hologram—menggambarkan perhitungan untuk mesin waktu. Setiap detail pada rumusan tersebut Naruto pelajari, dan pahami. Demi tuhan, dia tidaklah bermaksud mencuri percobaan sepupunya yang baru saja beres hingga delapan puluh persen. Dia tidaklah mungkin melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini. Ya, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, jika hal ini bukanlah suatu jalan untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuu..," lirih Naruto sembari menekan rumusan-rumusan pada hologram tersebut—mencoba memperbaiki hasil perhitungan yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya.

_Damn, aku sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke…_

_Untuk membuat alatnya pastilah memakan waktu yang cukup lama…_

_Oleh karena itu, jalan satu-satunya…_

_Aku harus ke lab. Kyuubi, dan menggunakan alat tersebut…_

**Tazmaniadevil**

_5 Mei 3001…_

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

Trrrrtttt…. Trrrttttt…

"Tuan Uchiha, Naruto-sama menghubungi anda di line nomor 2."

Itachi yang sedang membaca berita yang memorinya tersimpan di dalam kacamata hitamnya melepas benda itu. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut menaruh kaca mata pembaca informasi (berita, dan informasi dalam-luar negeri) di atas meja sebelum dia menekan tombol suara pengangkat teleponnya yang berada di atas mejanya. Uchiha sulung pun sedikit bingung ketika layar hologramnya tidak menampilkan wajah orang yang menghubunginya.

"Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan nada bingung karena baru kali ini Naruto mematikan aplikasi face to face (semacam video call) antara manusia yang saling berhubungan dalam jarak cukup jauh.

"Itachi, aku akan menemui Sasuke…," lirih Naruto. Suaranya terdengar tergesa-gesa, ketika Itachi langsung bangkit dari atas kursi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Apakah kau sudah tahu dimana Sasuke berada?" tanya Itachi, berharap jika adiknya yang dikabarkan menghilang, dan sedang dicari oleh pihak berwajib ditemukan.

"Tidak….," jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Perasannya tidak enak.

"Lalu?"

"Kau adalah orang yang aku percaya…," bisik Naruto, di tengah-tengah napasnya yang memburu. "Jika aku gagal menggunakan mesin ini, aku mohon carilah Sasuke, dan pastikan jika dia baik-baik saja…," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat Itachi membelalakkan mata.

_Mesin ini?_

Mesin apa yang bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke? Barang apalagi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dengan waktu secepat ini? Itachi mengerutkan kening. Seluruh alat-alat pendeteksi, pelacak, dan hal-hal yang dikenakan polisi untuk mencari Sasuke tidaklah berguna. Sasuke seperti hilang tertelan oleh bumi. Namun, sekarang ini Naruto muncul dan mengatakan akan menggunakan sebuah alat. Tetapi, dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto tampaknya alat tersebut baru pertama kali dicoba. Alat apa itu? Itachi semakin berpikir keras, ketika otaknya mengingat pada berita yang baru saja dibacanya.

_Jangan bilang…_

_Percobaan mesin waktu yang hilang…._

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Naruto, mesin waktu itu belumlah digunakan, kau tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakannya karena mesih waktu itu masih di dalam per—

Tttttrrrrrrrttttt…

Naruto menutup komunikasinya dengan Itachi.

"SIAL, NARUTO!" teriak Uchiha sulung. Ia segera beranjak dari kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat mudah Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam keamanan perusahaan—tempat mesin waktu tersebut berada. Dengan statusnya sebagai orang paling berpengaruh di perusahaan, sangatlah terlalu mudah untuk membobol sistem keamanan perusahaan ini. Terlebih, ayah Naruto adalah pencipta perusahaan evolusi teknologi ini, hingga dia mengetahui jalan-jalan rahasia untuk akses masuk ke dalam perusahaan.

Selesai mematikan seluruh akses keamanan, akhirnya Naruto berada di tempat yang dia inginkan. Ia menatap seluruh tembok yang bermandikan cahaya tombol berkelap-kelip—meminta untuk dinyalakan. Inilah mesin waktu raksasa. Naruto sangat kagum pada orang yang dengan telaten menciptakan mesin ini. Dia pun merasa sangat bersalah karena akan menggunakan mesin ini tanpa seijin yang punya. Namun, ini semua demi Sasuke. Tindakan kriminal seperti ini pun akan Naruto lakukan.

Mata Naruto teralihkan ke arah tengah ruangan. Di sana terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang sekelilingnya terdapat sebuah alat penembak cahaya—menuju tubuh. Lingkaran tersebut adalah tempat seseorang harus berdiri jika ingin berjalan-jalan menggunakan waktu.

Dengan penuh kepercayadirian, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju pengendali mesin. Ia menatap tombol-tombol untuk mengendalikan mesin waktu ini.

Naruto menatap keyboard di depannya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, hingga layar di depannya menyala, dan membentuk deretan-deretan angka seperti kode digital yang akan di-input-kan ke dalam mesin tersebut. Setelah cukup lama membiarkan komputer tersebut berfungsi sendiri, akhirnya angka-angka tersebut pun berhenti bergerak, dan disitulah Naruto memulai kerjanya. Ia mulai memasukkan kode-kode yang dipecahkan untuk menyempurnakan penemuan Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Maafkan aku, Kyuu..," bisiknya sembari terus memasukkan kode ke dalam komputer yang sudah tergambarkan dengan baik di dalam otaknya.

_Maaf…_

**Tazmaniadevil**

Memiliki keuntungan sebagai salah satu orang yang bekerja di dalam perusahaan, dengan tergesa-gesa Itachi bisa melangkahkan kaki menuju dalam lab tempat seharusnya Naruto berada. Gila! Rupanya dengan rapih Naruto mematikan akses keamanan untuk perusahaan terbesar ini. Dia tidak memikirkan dampaknya jika mematikan akses keamanan seperti ini hanya mempermudah masuknya para pencuri data atau alat-alat yang sedang diteliti. Astaga! Itachi tahu jika Naruto sangat sayang pada Sasuke, tetapi Itachi tidak tahu kasih sayang Naruto pada Sasuke bisa membuat sang Namikaze mengorbankan semuanya. Bahkan, mengorbankan masa depan perusahaan dan Konoha.

"Kau idiot, Naruto!" Itachi memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam lab yang bukan merupakan divisi-nya. "Kau benar-benar idiot!"

Tidak disangka polisi tidaklah berjaga-jaga di tempat ini, atau… Naruto telah mengalihkan perhatian polisi dan pegawai perusahaan, hingga tempat ini mudah untuk dimasuki?

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit kagum dengan tingkah Naruto.

_Dia memang terlalu jenius untuk digapai!_

SRET!

Pintu ruangan lab Kyuubi terbuka.

Kosong.

Tidak ada sosok Naruto sama sekali.

"Naruto?" Itachi memanggil Naruto.

Kosong.

Tidak ada satupun orang di tempat tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi shock, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lab. Rupanya mesin waktu kepunyaan Kyuubi menyala, dan lantai berpijak untuk orang yang akan pergi ber-traveler dengan waktu tampak hangus—terkena sinar 'x' yang memancar dengan cepat. Dia telat. Dia tidak berhasil mencegah Naruto untuk pergi. Itachi menatap ke layar besar di depannya. Layar tempat dimana pusat kontrol mesin waktu dilakukan.

Loading….

Tulisan hijau tersebut menjadi tampilan utama layar tersebut ketika background-nya hanyalah berwarna hitam pekat.

_Dia sedang di dalam perjalanan melewati waktu…_

Batin Itachi dengan lemah. Tanpa berdaya dia terjatuh ke atas lantai.

.

.

_Dia benar-benar telat untuk mencegah kegilaan Naruto._

_Dia sangat telat!_

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha (Dunia Ninja), 28 April 2000…_

Langit dengan awan berarak menghiasi Desa Konoha. Suasana cerah, dengan hembusan angin bertiup kencang di puncak tertinggi sebuah gunung berbatu. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika langit tersebut terbelah—meluncurkan suatu titik kecil yang tembus melewati angkasa. Titik kecil tersebut bergerak sangat cepat—menuju dasar bumi.

Dengan sempurna, Naruto telah berhasil menggunakan mesin waktu kepunyaan sepupunya. Ia berhasil membuat mesin tersebut mengirimnya ke suatu tempat. Namun, ketika Naruto selesai menembus ruang dan waktu, ia muncul di suatu tempat yang tidak dia kenal. Suatu tempat yang dari atas sangat rimbun dengan pepohonan dan pergunungan. Bukan rimbun dengan gedung-gedung ekologi yang menjulang tinggi, dan lalu-lalang mobil terbang, dengan jalan yang meniupkan nitrogen ke bawah mobil untuk membuat mobil tersebut terbang.

"Dimana ini?" Naruto bergumam sembari meluncur dari atas langit dengan tenang.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto menarik tali yang sedikit menjuntai dari samping tasnya, sehingga sebuah benda yang mirip dengan sayap pesawat, namun berukuran sangat kecil (sesuai dengan tubuh Naruto) keluar dari samping tas tersebut. Sembari wajah terheran-heran, Naruto mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk terbang ke arah pergunungan di dekat sana. Ia pun mendarat dengan mulus sebelum menatap sekeliling.

_I—ini bukan Konoha?_

Naruto membatin—tidak enak perasaan.

HUSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Hembusan api berwarna merah melewati tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, dan api tersebut meluncur hingga meledak di depan gunung nan jauh di atas permukaan tanah.

SRETTTT!

Seseorang meluncur ke arah depan Naruto. Ia menyerang pemuda Namikaze dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

TRANG!

Naruto mengambil pistol yang tersimpan di samping celananya, dan menahan serangan benda tajam tersebut dengan pistol tersebut.

SRET!

Orang tersebut meloncat mundur untuk melepas serangannya.

Naruto memandang orang yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah memakai topeng? Kunai? Jubah penutup struktur tubuh? Jelas sekali jika orang ini bergaya seperti ninja. Hahaha. Dunia apa yang sedang dimasuki oleh Naruto? Dunia dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibunya sewaktu kecil? Mata Naruto menajam, menatap tubuh di depannya. Tubuh yang tampaknya sudah bersiap-siap membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan yang akan dihempaskan oleh Naruto.

"Pfffftttt…," tubuh Naruto bergetar, "HAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Naruto menggema—membuat kericuhan di sekitar gunung berbatu.

Orang di depan Naruto hanya terdiam.

Berhenti.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia mengambil kaca mata hitamnya dari kantong blazer putih yang dikenakannya sebelum memasang kaca mata tersebut, "ha—ah, cuaca yang terik…," gumam Naruto dengan tenang, "sangat melelahkan jika harus bertarung dengan sosok tidak jelas..," Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia mengambil pistolnya kembali dan menodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah wajah pemuda di depannya, dengan posisi miring. "Kau tahu sesuatu, ninja-boy? Energi tidak dapat diciptakan dan dimusnahkan, namun bukan berarti tidak dapat dihentikan atau dirubah…," senyuman Naruto melebar. "Jangan terlalu sombong hanya kekuatan ilmu ghaib mu sangat tinggi karena…," Naruto menyalakan pelatuk pistolnya. "Aku yakin apapun yang aneh maupun tidak aneh berasal dari perubahan suatu energi, dan kita sama-sama tidak bisa menciptakan energi dan menghilangkannya…," Naruto tertawa iblis, "namun aku bisa memenggal atau mematikan titik energi yang bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan hal-hal ajaib tersebut."

Hal-hal ajaib?

Pemuda yang berdiri di depan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Rambut raven-nya berkibar tertiup angin, ketika sharingan mulai diaktifkan. Orang di depan ini bukanlah orang yang telah menghianatinya. Walaupun sama, pemuda berambut pirang ini bukanlah orang yang ingin dibunuhnya. Ya, tampaknya pemuda berkumis rubah yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman menyebalkan bukanlah mantan sahabatnya, rival-nya, penyelamatnya, dan…

Orang yang dicintainya?

Namun…

Apa mungkin ada orang yang begitu mirip di dunia ini?

Jika ada…

Siapa orang ini?

_**Bersambung…**_

Hai, jumpa lagi sama Taz. Hehehe. Ya, bersamaan munculnya fic ini di acc Azusa-senpai berarti menandakan akhir dari karir Taz sebagai penulis #plak. Bercanda atau ga ya? Taz benar-benar bingung soalnya acc Taz yang asli diblokir karena seseorang ingin mengambil chip poker Taz di acc fb asli Taz yang jumlahnya udahhh… ya begitulah, dan menyebabkan kerusakkan pada email serta data yang di dalamnya… hahaha.. brengseknya bukan email Taz yang dihancurkan, tapi acc journal yang berurusan dengan kampus juga dikacaukan, sehingga journal skripsi dan penelitian iseng2 Taz pun kena dampak. Selain itu… hahahaha… parahnya lagi, acc ffn Taz pun jd nggak bisa dibuka.

Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki acc itu, teman-teman kampus, sepupu, dan yang lainnya udah dikerahin buat bantuin benerin n balikkin semua acc Taz, dan mudah2an bisa cepat prosesnya. Prioritas utama Taz bukan ffn dulu, tapi journal Taz yang merupakan asset berharga karena itu benar-benar penelitian Taz, dan beberapa di antaranya belum ditemuin sama yang lain soalnya terlalu memalukan untuk ditemukan fufufufu…#ketawa setan#.

Intinya, Taz nggak bisa apdet fic2 Taz sekarang krn buka acc Taz aja nggak bisa. Terus…. ya entahlah sampai kapan ini terjadi. Mudah2an sepupu, saudara, dan teman2 kampus maupun diluar kampus Taz bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

Terakhir, terima kasih kembali untuk Azusa-senpai, Nazwa-senpai, dan kakak frau #smirk# mungkin saran kalian buat jadi newbi lagi akan Taz pikirkan. Mungkin~ Oh iya! Tapi Ini kan lg jadi newbi yg nebeng sama Author beken :') Maaf senpai, ngerepotin huweeee…

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Maaf jika cerita ini meganggu pemandangan fans azusa senpai.


End file.
